storksfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter is the main antagonist of the 2016 film, Storks. Character Not much is known about his life, only that he was apparently among the storks of Stork Mountain, back when they still delivered babies. 18 years before the film, Jasper accidentally destroyed the beacon of a baby he was supposed to deliver, after trying to keep for himself (the baby which happened to be Tulip). He then went into exile following this blunder, which left the storks unable to complete the delivery. With the address beacon gone and unable to deliver the orphaned girl, the storks adopted her under the name Tulip. Hunter took action, and had the Baby Factory shut down, discontinuing the production and delivery of babies in favour of switching the company to package delivery. He then became as the CEO at Cornerstore. Appearance Hunter is a stork who wears a black suit with a white tie. Unlike most storks in the movie, Hunter stands out from the rest of his kind by having something of a more burly build, having broader shoulders and being slightly taller than the other storks at Stork Mountain, giving him something of a more intimidating build. Personality Hunter seemed somewhat friendly, charismatic and pleasant at first, albeit stern and distant, but as the film goes on, he shows a more sinister side to his personality. For an unspecified reason, Hunter hated baby delivery, to the point that he had the baby factory closed down upon switching the company to a postal service. Fitting for the boss of a company, Hunter proved to be rather business-minded, and was proud of his position and act of leading Cornerstore success. At the same time, he was also in some ways unsympathetic to others, or at least to the incompetent, mainly Tulip, as her previous attempts in trying to help the company by promoting new ideas had caused them to lose stocks in the past. He even kept a chart that indicate the profits made and stocks lost because of her. As such, he ordered Junior to fire due to her being a liability and used to the charts to justify his reason. He apparently also had no qualms to have her fired on her birthday (at which she was now legally old enough to live alone, (an opportunity he saw)), nor did he seem to care about the fact of the rough life she led as an orphan. Hunter, however, did have unpleasant qualities shown early on in the movie, specifically abusing small and helpless birds by using them as stress balls and golf balls, showing that Hunter was something of a sadist.He also stated that he had his office built in entirely out (despite the fact that none of his kind, nor any other bird) can see glass, which he declared to be a "power move", likely to establish his position as CEO. This indicates a certain amount of arrogance behind Hunter. Plot Goodness He is shown when he tells Junior about his promotion (He is going to be named "Chairman" and Junior is going to be named "Boss"). At the same time, he blow Junior's mind. But, He asks Junior to fire the last baby (Tulip) created before he can be Boss. Hunter also tells Junior that now Tulip is 18, he can able to return Tulip to the human world. Before Junior go fire Tulip, he asks Hunter that "she is no trouble,right?". Hunter answers his question by showing his chart ( Tulip already make a lot of mistakes). So Junior agrees ( at the first) to liberate Tulip to the Human World. On that day (when Junior suppose to fire tulip) it was Tulip's birthday. She make one more mistake when Junior meets her. But Junior don't want to fire Tulip since he know it was her birthday. Hunter showed back his chart so that Junior fire Tulip. But Junior puts her in the Baby Factory. Junior tell Hunter that he already liberate Tulip to the human world (but he put her at the baby factory).Hunter say that Monday it will be Junior's first day of being a boss. Also, he tells Junior how fun it is to be a boss (together with him). True Nature Later, when Pigeon Toady tells him that Junior and Tulip is delivering a baby (so that means Junior is not firing Tulip), he asks Pigeon Toady to change adress of the Gardener's Family home. Then, he designed a home that look just like the Gardener's Family home and he send a police to go at the real Gardener's Family Home. Junior go to the fake Gardener's Family Home and Hunter told Junior that he is fired. He also asks Pigeon Toady to tie him on a green chair and the penguins put a deadly time gas bomb device behind it. After Pigeon Toady tied Junior, He go out of the fake Gardener's Family Home he has one of the penguins locks Junior inside and set off to Cornerstore as he go to Storkcon. He explains the new edition box "SPHERICUS". When he is talking about "SPHERICUS", he heared Tulip and Junior arguing and he asks "What is THAT". Two of the storks open Tulip and Junior "SPHERICUS" disguise. So Hunter and every stork (excluding Junior) chase Junior Chicken Emu Quail and Tulip. When Hunter arrive at the baby factory (which is where Junior and Tulip run) he tries and tries to blow Junior's mind (so Junior joins him and said that he is very cool) but it didn't work. So he attempts to destroy the baby factory (that he want to do many years ago). Diamond Destiny play the buttons of the machine (that he use to destroy the baby factory) so the machine go up and down and backwards. Death At the crack of dawn, the Machine gets stuck in the support cables that hold up Cornerstore. He try's to open the Machine's emergency exit hatch, but it's caught in cables, leaving him trapped. Some of the cables snap and the Cornerstore.com warehouse starts to rotate and a cable hangs by a single bolt. He sees a robin and asks it to get him out but it lands on the Machine and hundreds of them land on it. Seven robins carries Hunter's golf club to the bolt hanging and the birds swing at it with the golf club, freeing it and the cable. The Cornerstore warehouse starts to tilt and shipping boxes and machinery start to tumble in the unoccupied building. The sun is rising and as everyone watches with a scared look, the massive warehouse tilts completely sideways. The final cables snap, the giant main support strut gives way and the entire warehouse falls, dragging Hunter in the Machine down as he plummets to his doom along with the warehouse. He uses a robot claw to grab the ledge Junior and Tulip stand on, breaking it off, and Junior and Tulip plummet down the mountain as well, but they fly back up the mountain and leave Hunter falling to his death. Quotes References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Antagonist Category:Birds